


Heavy Lies the Crown

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Noctis and Cor work through some issues when clearing the Norduscaen Blockade.





	

Noct had had enough. Once they'd finished off the last group of MTs, he turned to Cor with his arms crossed, scowl firmly fixed on his face. "Why don't you just let it all out, Cor? I'll never be the king my father was. I'm a poor substitute for the greatest man that ever walked Eos. I'll never be ready for the responsibility of the throne."

"Noctis—" but Noct wasn't done.

"I'm reckless and overconfident and far from ready for a position of command, even if it's just deciding where me and my friends camp for the night—"

Cor shoved him against the wall, hard. "Shut. _Up._ " Cor said, and kissed him.

Noct spent a minute being shocked, and then every one of the teenage fantasies he'd ever had about Cor the Immortal came rushing back. It wasn't quite the same, Cor's grip on him bruising, the uneven stone wall behind him digging into his back, but this was probably as good as it was going to get. Noct kissed back, as mad as he was at Cor, he'd wanted this for too long to refuse on principal.

Cor flicked a gaze at the door that led out to the main courtyard. "We'll have to make this quick."

"Yeah, yeah," Noct agreed flippantly. He fisted a hand in Cor's shirt, tugging him back in for another kiss. 

Cor growled and shoved Noct off, reaching down to undo the zip of his pants. He got Noct's undone as well, then wrapped a large hand around both their cocks, stroking them together.

Noct made a frankly embarrassing noise, surprised at how good it was. "So is this standard procedure for the Crownsguard, or—"

Cor growled at him again, irritated. He kissed Noct silent, hard and biting, then stroked them in a firm grip, the callouses on his hand rubbing over too-sensitive skin; Noct's toes curled with the pleasure of it. 

"You _have_ done well thus far," Cor told him, grudging. "Better than I was expecting."

Noct was paying far less attention to what Cor was saying and more to what Cor's hand was doing, wrapped around their cocks. The heat of Cor's cock pressed tight against his as Cor ran his hand over them together was almost enough for him, and Noct bit his lip, wanting it to last just a little longer even though Cor had said they needed to be quick. 

"Noctis," Cor admonished him, though his tone was softer than before.

Noct came with a low groan, muffled into Cor's blazer where he'd bitten down on the fabric. He shivered as Cor kept stroking, spreading the mess of his come over them. Cor hitched him higher against the wall and Noct had to bite down a high whine when Cor pushed into him, too much at once.

It hurt, but Noct could take it, he had to show Cor he wasn't weak.

It was probably only a few thrusts before Cor came, but each one burned through him, making the muscles of his legs tense as Cor pressed forward. Noct didn't realize he was crying until after, doing his pants back up.

"Ready?" Cor asked him as he positioned himself by the door.

"Yeah," Noct answered. He called a sword to his hand and stepped forward, ignoring the pain of each step. If this was how Cor wanted him to prove himself, then Noct would show him that he'd meet the challenge.


End file.
